The present invention relates to the delivery of content, particularly, although not exclusively, to mobile terminals.
Traditionally, the distribution of content, whether it is audio, video, textual or similar matter has been controlled by the right holder. Thus, a right holder has been able to release content in a format and at a time of their choice. In addition, the right holder has been able to license the distribution of content through collecting societies and the like particularly in relation to public performance of content such as audio and visual works. A license to permit such performances is typically made available through a collection society or body which collectively negotiates license terms on behalf of its members, the right holders. Such licenses may restrict the time, location and other conditions under which the content is made available.
In addition to the market conditions which may influence the release of content, the right holder may also have to comply with local legislation dictating the availability of content to users. For example, content may be made available to a user only above a certain age. More recently, right holders have had to adapt to new forms of distribution such as digital media in the form of compact discs (CDs), digital versatile discs (DVDs) as well the possibility of distribution over networks such as the Internet. Some efforts have been made to maintain the ability of the right holder to control the distribution of content and include the concept of regional coding applied to DVDs, for example. As a result of such coding, a DVD may be rendered by a compliant player only, that is a player having a corresponding regional code.